


Not Afraid

by pessi_mista



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Big Bad She-Wolf, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/pseuds/pessi_mista
Summary: Red had been warned. But she had no reasons to be afraid of the Big Bad She-Wolf.





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Red's mother had warned her, as had her grandmother and neighbors. 

"Beware the Big Bad She-Wolf!"

"She eats people alive!"

"If you see her, run away and cry for help!" 

But Red wasn't afraid.

Now writhing on a clearing in the woods, her dress pushed up, her ripped panties lying next to her, Red wouldn't dream of running away. Her spread legs shook as the Big Bad She-Wolf alternated between licking her clit and thrusting a wet tongue inside her cunt. 

Red's only fear was that somebody would hear her cries of pleasure and misinterpret them as pleas for rescue.


End file.
